Afterwards
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: belongs to George Lucas. What happens after the Happy Ending Kiss? I adore this silly ship very much but I don't think they'd be happy all minutes of the day. Great love songs aren't built from simple happiness.


Frozen does not need a sequel. The characters' problems were solved by the movie's end and there is nothing need extended. Strange Magic, while not a great movie, it is my darling, precious, wonderful guilty pleasure. It also has issues created at the end that I feel we don't NEED to know but would be fun to learn. Marianne is to be the fairy queen, Bog is the goblin king; them getting together is a nightmare for some (most of everyone).

GRUUGHRUGRGHURHGURHGURGHURGHURGHURGHRUGHRUGHURHGRUGHRUGHRUGHURGHRUGHURGHURGHURGHURGHURHGURGHURGHURHGURGHURGHURHGURHGURHGURHGURHGURHGURHGURHGURHGURHGURHGURHG

The kiss to turn the world on its head, that made her wings shiver through the whole membrane, this was the taste of a happy beginning.

"My Wild Thing." Bog said as he watched her twist to be right side up in the air. He laced his claws through her fingers.

His smile was small, bright and made Marianne smile wider.

"No, you're mine." Marianne corrected as she kissed the tip of his nose.

"Forever and ever." The Bog King said.

Marianne laughed, _if I was watching anyone else in this situation I'd want to stab my lungs repeatedly_. Remembering they were being watched by the Fairy Kingdom Army, Bog's minions and their families, Marianne looked down to their audience.

"Dad. Oh, hey. You know the Bog King." Marianne said, she didn't see the toothy smile Bog gave her father behind her.

As he sat in the Fairy Kingdom dungeon Bog did not smile. His scowl was well earned, he thought. His castle was in ruins, his people homeless and he was sharing a cell with two of the worst degenerates this side of the Enchanted River.

"Jerry, let me out! You know I can't wash my hair in here!" Roland yelled as he held onto the bars of the cell.

"Please! This space is too crammed, I'm getting claustrophobic!" Sunny begged, also holding the bars.

"You have the most space of everyone one, Sampson! Being all tiny and little like." Roland said.

"Okay, that's it. Roland, we are officially not friends anymore!" Sunny said, stomping his foot.

Bog was in the back corner, wondering whose bones he's sharpen to an edge to gut out the other's. _The fairy may be stronger but I want to terrify him with the presentation of how I kill before I get to him_.

In the Fairy King's throne room the princesses were trying to have a reasonable discussion with their father.

"Dawn, breathe." Marianne said, rolling her eyes.

Dawn's cheeks turned purple, but she did feel she had gotten close to tempting her father. She gasped. "I lost my handle *huff*, but I will start *huff* again for *huff* Bog!"

"And Sunny too, right?" Marianne asked.

"No! That cuddly wittle wormsquat can sit and think about how twisted it is that he even thought about using a love potion on me!" Dawn said.

"My darling, I am so relieved to hear you came to your senses." The Fairy King said, hand to his heart.

Marianne chuckled sarcastically before leveling her voice to ask. "Dad, would you to please let Bog out of prison."

The Fairy King sighed. "I see you haven't come to yours-"

"You destroyed his castle, he's been punished enough." Marianne said, though she truly believed it was wrong for her father to have done so to the goblins.

"Oh no, no he hasn't. He's staying there! Until- "

"Until I fall out of love with him?"

The Fairy King's cheeks puffed up, he put a hand to his mouth. "We will find the wisest of the wise to be your guides in this troubling time, I will stay King for as long as I can until you get better."

"Dad!"

"Daddy," Dawn said with the sweetest voice, "Marianne isn't insane, she's in love. Granted it's the scariest guy she could've ever brought home but, and I say this with personal experience of being in love with Bog-"

"Via potion! Nothing was real!" Marianne interrupted.

"Getting to know Bog," Dawn continued, "I can promise you the King of the Dark Forest is like an onion. Sure the smell is awful and burns the eyes but under heat he's sweet and tastes good mixed with vegetables." Dawn said, her heart full of support.

Marianne stared at her sister. "Future-in-laws aside, what are we going to do about the goblins? They're homeless! They're without a ruler! They need our help."

"I am not heartless," The Fairy King said, "I will send a basket to them with encouragement to find another castle. Far away."

"A basket?" Marianne pronounced slowly.

"Will it have honey scones?" Dawn asked.

"Oh forget this." Marianne said, flexing her wings open and twirling Bog's staff. "Those guys lost a king but they're getting a queen."

"And why should we follow you?" Griselda asked the girl floating over her.

Marianne was at the goblins' camp outside of the elf village.

"You need someone to take Bog's shoes." Marianne said, though she was annoyed she even had to say so.

"The boy doesn't even wear shoes." Griselda scoffed, "Girlie, you just meet the Dark Forest, you've flirted with the Dark Forest, you don't know what we need. But thanks for coming by. Tell my boy I'll visit him at sunset."

"Ma'am, I'm not seeing Bog until I can tell him I took care of his people. You can help by telling me what I need to do."

"You're asking me to tell you how to live your life?" Grisleda's little eyes lit up.

"I wouldn't say it like that, I-" Marianne let herself be pulled down by the tiny woman.

"I will fix everything wrong with you." Griselda said in a hug.

In the Fairy Kingdom dungeon Griselda's son tried to ignore the chattering between the fairy and the elf.

"I know you are but what I am!"

"A liar!"

"Say that to my beautiful face!"

"Hey, BK, give a dude a lift?"

Bog could not stand in the dungeon, he shrugged and curled a hand towards himself. Sunny went to him, Bog lifted him in one hand. Roland tried to dodge the elf but Bog's throw was fast and hit Roland in his pretty face.

Sunny rubbed his head, "What's the deal? I thought we were bros in this!"

"From what I gather you were planning on using the love potion on your own friend and betray your other friend by helping this leech." Bog stated grimly.

"Yeah, dirtbag." Roland said, rubbing his head.

"Do not let me start on you, bone-sharpening bag." Bog warned. "You are both despicable."

"In our defense women are difficult." Roland said.

"Do either of you have mothers?" Bog asked, ready to smash both their heads into the leaf covered dungeon. _I bet they really use this room to throw tea parties_ , he thought.

Through the vine bars he recognized the pink wings of Dawn.

"I have a present for you!" She said, holding up a basket.

"Dawn, thank you!" Sunny said, his eyes sparkled at her.

Dawn stuck her nose up. "It's not for you."

"Burn." Roland said, leaning against the corner opposite of Bog.

"Dawn, please let me explain-"

"What is there to say? You wanted to brainwash me into loving you! When I already did!" The princess said, looking down at him angrily.

"I did it because, well, I had a lot of competition." Sunny said, hoping it came off as sympathetic.

"Yeah, from boys who said stuff and did stuff! I'm so mad at you I- i- don't know!" Dawn said, stomping her foot.

Bog and Roland thought she looked like her sister when she scrunched her nose like that.

She turned her back on Sunny.

" _Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize that I should've bought you flowers." Sunny sang, looking at Dawn's poofy blonde hair. "And held your hand, should've gave you all my hours,"_

 _Stupid did all that already_ , Dawn thought while she stared at the wall.

" _When I had the chance_ , t _ake you to every party_ _'Cause all you wanted to do was dance,"_ Sunny sang, imagining they'd be near lots of tables for him to walk on. _"I didn't want my baby's dancing. She likes dancing with another men."_

Dawn turned around and put the basket on the ground. "Sunny, you are one of the most important things in the world to me, besides my family, animals, babies, the kingdom. You're in the top five."

Dawn took his hands when she said this and stared in his warm brown eyes. "Which is why knowing you're a big, fat liar is the worse thing ever!"

She let go of his hands and held up the basket. "Bog, come and get it cause this is for you."

"Appreciated, princess, but I cannot even stand in this adorable dungeon." The Bog King told her, he didn't like seeing her ears droop in disappointment.

"Oh no." She said, then her eyes brightened. "I can fix that!"

"Really?" Bog asked, in this realm of sugary simpletons he saw sweet Dawn was the most adaptable ruler.

"Of course, for my soon-to-be Fairy-Bog-King I'll make you your own dungeon! I mean, you were so nice to me when I was in yours." Dawn giggled, enjoying the memory.

"Hold up!" Roland said, walking up to Dawn, "You're making him the king?"

"Don't let your hair uncurl." Bog said, "Dawn is merely trying to tease the elf by suggesting I be her king."

"Uh, sillyhead I mean when you and Marianne marry and move into our castle." Dawn explained.

"What?" Bog asked in a deadpan tone.

Roland threw his hands in the air. "You didn't know Marianne is the heir of the kingdom! What's the point then-"

Bog shoved his foot in Roland's face.

"I'm now understanding that you were trying to use her as a pawn to obtain her throne." Bog spoke with slow menace.

"Boggy, we will handle him with swift judicial justice." Dawn said.

"I'd rather something slow and excruciating." Bog said, pressing on Roland's throat.

"But Bog-"

Roland's eyes rolled back in his head, his face turned blue.

"Can you give me one good reason to let this cad live." Bog asked, teeth grinding.

"Marianne would be happier with the chance of watching or doing it herself." Sunny said.

Bog removed his foot, Roland fell to the ground and wiped his tongue.

Roland glared at Bog, "You sick, son of a-"

"Do no test me." Bog warned.

"Boys, if you can't play nice I'm going to separate you." Dawn said, a finger in the air. She then remembered what she said earlier and pointed to Bog. "You can get your cell for your good behavior."

"Thank you, princess." Bog was sincerely glad to have Dawn as an ally.

Sunny gloomily watched her walk away. Roland jealously eyes the basket filled with baked goods that sat in Bog's claws.

Blame the cloud patterns, blame the foliage, blame the swamp gas, take your pick from the reasons why the Dark Forest was so murky. Marianne saw miles and miles of bleak forest to explore for a new goblin storage unit. She had three goblins, one being Griselda, on hornets to follow her. Griselda promised to be helpful, but she gave Marianne more advice on hair first and tips on unfriendly shrubs later. The unknown and the unfriendly were sending shivers up her purple wings.

She swallowed her anxiety about being ignorant and crazy in this adventure. With the amber staff secure in her hands, Marianne flew through the wild broken branches and thorns.

In her family's home castle, Bog's hands were being tied behind his back. The vines used could've been slipped out of but Bog played along.

Marianne's father, King of the Fairies, watched the four guards stand around the Bog King. His gruesome face looked down at the Fairy King, literally, with boredom.

"King Oberon, really?" The Bog King asked, looking at the fairies' swords and shields. The textures carved in the blades reminded him of Marianne's clothing; he found the weapons endearing instead of threatening.

"Your penance is being slightly softened for the sake of our past peace." Oberon explained, two guards stood before him.

"Oooh, so you suppose I won't seek revenge for being imprisoned if I get a room with more pillows?" The Bog King chuckled.

Oberon wanted to threaten him with something worse but the lives of his guards were a concern.

The Bog King looked seriously at Oberon. "I'm not interested in revenge of any kind against you, I'm aware of the debt I'm accumulating with your kingdom."

"It doesn't waste many resources to keep you caged, Bog King." Oberon stated proudly.

"There is only one resource on your side with the power to keep me tame. In regards to her it is my regret at whatever she loses between her father." Bog said, sincerely wishing Marianne would be someone else's first-born child.

The Fairy King stood straighter. "My daughter will lose nothing. You think you're still alive because it's what she wants?"

"My, is that really on the table now?" Bog wondered, curious to see how far Oberon would bluff.

"I will protect my daughter, from herself if I have to."

Bog laughed lightly. "Now that's a hell of a challenge. It takes a suicidal fool to rival your fearsome and exquisite daughter. "

King Oberon grimaced; the twinkle in Bog's eyes was agitating his hernia. _She is going through a phase to press my buttons, she's maybe a masochist but she is still my good girl. This beast's attitude on the situation has changed my mind from indulging my sunflower's ideal idea._

Bog had expected they'd place him deeper underground. The room they situated him in was probably in the highest room of the fairies' rock of a castle. He supposed his new location was the library. _How many books does it take to record the entire history of skipping and making flower crowns?_ Bog smirked but it dropped, he remembered whether she was like them or not ( _oh so far from the normal not_ ) this was Marianne's culture.

 _She is nothing like them, and yet she is undeniably one of the faire folk. Playful and wily as she is gritty and dry, though Marianne's bizarre affinities are what make her special, enticing, lovable- where am I going with this?_

Bog stared at a portrait of a past regale fairy. It looked like Marianne, in the basic ways it wasn't goblin-like _. Why of all creatures did she have to be a fairy princess? Was it because it was adequately in cruel hilarity for me to deserve this? And what had Marianne done to deserve such a disaster before she obtained the crown?_

Bog sighed; he noticed his hand had left some dents on the sofa he was leaning against. _I don't belong in this kingdom; the fairies should obtain a suitable king. Their queen…._

Bog sighed again as he sat on the sofa. He found it too plushy, _perfect type of punishment, Oberon, murder on my back._

The room was dark, _strange that the fairies built a room without windows_ ; Bog felt he could take a nap in such pitch-black place. _Thank you, Dawn._

He was drifting into a slumber when he felt the room grow warmer. He jumped from the couch when the warmth turned into a burn. Through covered eyes he noticed the walls were actually glass and it was midday.

Marianne held the wrappings around her ribs. She took deep breaths and tried to think of pain she'd felt before. She was angry at how incomparable it was, but at least the anger was a distraction.

"I told you to avoid the diamond shaped leaves, princess." Griselda told as she watched a servant apply a salve to the girl's back.

"You said the redish-brown diamond leaves were alright, those were purplish diamonds!"

"No, I said maroonish but bahh!" Griselda threw up her arms, "If you don't want to learn then I won't bother you."

 _How has Bog not killed her yet?_ Marianne thought, "Alright, Griselda, you're right and I'm sorry."

With her three-fingered hand, Griselda patted Marianne's head. "Glad to see you have some sense."

Marianne flew on the sunshine side of the Fairy Kingdom with a great wash of welcome. The flowers were flat and the rivers were clear. She had to dodge nothing to make it home and home she was glad to go to. She finally had good news to share with Bog and that meant she could finally see him. _It's only been, like, a day and I miss him. I hate how gooey I sound and honestly I don't hate it at all because I'm happy just thinking about seeing him. I'm happy I'm what he's missing too and that I'm what will make this whole mess tolerable for him._

She landed in ceiling entrance to the fairies' castle. She was twirling in when she caught her reflection on one of the gems in the rock. Marianne wiped away the mish from her hair and shoulders but stopped to think, _what if he likes me this way? Meh, I don't like me this way so we'll get to that when it comes up._

Marianne was walking past the library when she heard shuffling behind the door. It didn't concern her until she recognized the buzzing and hissing. She pulled on the door. It wouldn't open. She remembered this old door would stick when the room got toasty so she gave it a gentle, but firm, kick open.

She looked around the room and saw no one. She heard the buzzing and saw Bog was hovering over the windows, his legs between the cracks of the glass and the rest of him on the ceiling. He looked furious and frightened.

"Bog? What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just avoiding the burn of the devil called the sun." Bog started that sentence casually before it sank into a scowl at the end.

Marianne's eyes expanded, as did her wings. She flew up to him, putting hands on his face.

"Poor babe." She said, she planted a kiss on his forehead before flying down to open a window into the outside.

Bog felt the room heat up. "What are you-"

Bog saw curtains fall over the windows; beautiful shadows fell quickly as Marianne unhooked the curtains of the outside.

With the room less dangerous, Bog flew down to the rainbow carpet. He avoided the sliver of light Marianne flew through before she shut it closed.

"Okay, not cool, Dad." She muttered before landing beside Bog. "I'm sorry about that. Can we put this in the pile of things we forgive along side, ya know, the kidnapping and terrorizing-"

"And smashing of dwellings?" Bog put in, he was annoyed but playing along.

Marianne rolled her eyes, "Bog, about what we're going to-"

"We shouldn't even be bothering, this isn't going to work out." Bog interrupted her, he liked and dislike how her lips pursed on that remark.

"You don't want to be imprisoned, I get it. Who does? But-"

"Marianne I could've left this castle hours ago. I could've broken necks to avoid coming here in the first place, but I didn't. I ridiculously went along with this for I…." He looked at her amber eyes.

He cracked his neck and swallowed before putting his large hands on her shoulders, _delicate, fair things they are_. "This…isn't going to be good for either of us."

"This is what's best for us right now." Marianne said, she knew what he was trying to say.

"Marianne, we barely know one another,"

"It's a start I like so far,"

"We're affecting the creatures around us-"

"They need to be affected once in a while."

"What kind of future would this create other than chaos and misery and-"

"If we work on it together then it'll be a great future! A total reimaging from what is stupid and now and doesn't that sound amazing?"

"You are out of your mind." Bog stared at her, it was almost unlike how others stared at her, but his look had a small look of hope in the center, however those pretty blues tried to deny it.

"You love me." Marianne reminded him.

Bog glared at her, he felt his claws against her skin and saw her glow with victory at how agitated he'd gotten. He let go of her and looked at the wall.

" _I know what you must be thinking, you're not right_." The Bog King took a step closer to her, Marianne took a step back.

" _You should know I'm not your baby not tonight_." He flexed his shoulders, the scales cracking apart. " _I never was the kind of man to trip and fall in love, I never was the kinda sayin enough is not enough_!"

Marianne walked backwards, up a wall, as he towered over her. " _I never was the touchy feely co-dependent kind._ "

He put a hand behind her head, it made her lean back a bit. He put his face over hers, her neck exposed under his chin. " _I like the feeling but I'm not on cloud nine,_ "

He let go of her head, she stared at him like the villain he was trying to be.

" _You love it. You hate it. You think it_ ," Bog hovered over her and began to spin upside down. " _You say it. You want it! You need it_!"

He stuck his claws into the ceiling behind him. " _I tell ya but you don't believe it!_ "

Marianne folded her arms when he flew around her, his mouth to her ears, " _What were you expecting?!_ "

He pointed to the portrait. " _Another lullaby? Are you kidding ! You must be high! You must be high_!"

Bog put a finger under her chin, " _Cause it was just one kiss!_ "

He flew away from her and to the shelves. He found a vase of a small paper flower on a shelf. " _I don't need your flowers_ (he crushes one in his hand) _They'll just go to waste._ "

Marianne raises her eyebrows at him, asking is she should be wowed in any way.

" _I don't want your candy 'cause I don't like the taste! It never was-The possibility that I'd stick around_ !" He looks a bit regretful as he sings, " _It never was my intention just to let you down!._ "

He flew to her and stood behind her, _"I never was the kind of man that's good at playin' house_."

She felt his nose in her hair and whipped around to sing, _"You want it! You need it I tell ya but you don't believe it!"_

Marianne pushed him away, " _Everything about you makes me scream!_ "

She opened her wings, Bog took a step back when they pushed air against him.

" _Be a king,_ " She sang, " _And get up off your knees!"_

"I _'m trying to say this in the nicest way!_ " Bog sang against her. They joined notes and sang together;

" _What were you expecting?!_ " Marianne pulled his arm out, he grabbed her waist with the other arm.

" _Another lullaby?!_ " They sang, Bog pushed her against a wall, she scowled and kicked against it.

" _Are you kiiiiiidddddiiing?!_ " She put a fist on his shoulder, flapping her wings, she pushed him into the wall opposite of them. " _You must be hiiiiiiiiigh!_ "

" _Whaaaaaaaat were you expecting ?!_ " They sang, pushing one another back and forth until Bog forced her on the sofa.

He kept her under him as they belted, " _Cause it was just ONE KISS!_ "

Marianne knew there were books and fallen knick-knacks all over the floor. She knew Bog could smother her under his weight, even if his waist was half her size his broad chest was pressing against her wrappings.

Bog stared into her eyes, she wasn't beautiful, _by goblin standards_ , but Marianne was radiant when she had a thirst for blood in her eyes. He did adore her. Bog had her hands pinned on the sofa above her head. He released one hand. He trailed a nail down her arm and stopped over the location of her heart. It was foreign to Bog the purpose of the skin lumps on her chest but the anatomy of a fairy he planned on educating himself on.

"It would only take a few seconds for me to dig out your heart."

"In need of a replacement?" Marianne asked, her buzz was a funny mix of excitement and need to punch him in his skinny torso.

"Yes, mine was stolen by a troublesome princess who refuses to return it." Bog said, tapping his finger over her chest.

"We gonna do something about that?" Marianne challenged, she put her ankle around his.

Bog smirked, he put his hand behind her back to pull Marianne closer. She winced in pain and cursed against a pillow. The goblin tensed and looked down to see if his claw had pierced skin. He hadn't but he realized her body was curling against her right side.

"Marianne, what did I…" He asked, gently putting a palm to her apparently sensitive section.

"No, it's just." She clicked her tongue, "Promise me you'll be cool about this?"

"About what?" Bog asked, as she put a hand to her face in annoyance.

Marianne sighed before deciding to push off his arm on her. Bog then sat up and watched her lift her short red dress ( _or whatever fairies call their odd luxuries_ , Bog thought).

Bog was impressed at her fit abdomen, it was an unpleasant surprise to see her bandaged with leaves found only from the Dark Forest.

"Did no one bother to tell you to avoid diamond leaves!" Bog asked, he began to peel off the bandage.

"Oh you can suck a- OW!" Marianne winced as he touched the bruising on her ribs.

Bog let a shallow breath out, "This could become infected if not put under cold water."

"Stuff mentioned that." Marianne said, she looked at him looking at her bruises. "It's not like it snapped me in half."

"It could have if you weren't-" Bog stopped talking and stared at her, not with menace but scarily serious.

"I'm alright." Marianne told him slowly.

"This is only going to grow harder. For the both of us."

"What? My castle is too snuggly and brightly colored for you?" Marianne asked sarcastically.

She was hurt, he was relieved she wasn't very badly hurt, he let her joke. "Well, have your people collected enough shiny things or do you just love to pick up everything?"

"You're grumpy son of a Griselda and I love you." Marianne said, smiling at his disgruntled face.

"Part of me wishes you didn't." The Bog King said, he let her put her ears on his chest.

"I know it's a small part, Big Guy." Marianne said, she liked how sharp and cracked his scales felt against her cheek.

"Eww. No, I don't like that." Bog said, he tried to sound as scary as possible.

Marianne did release a shiver; he looked her at giddy grin. He took the back of her head in his claws.

"I'll come up with something, babe." Marianne said, reaching forward to kiss him.

Bog had both arms around her while she put her fingertips on his chin.

 _Before or after this kills you,_ Bog thought but said, "I'm sure you will, Tough Girl."

She cuddled up to his chest as he stared at the portrait again.


End file.
